More To Life
by IAmPinkyMasterOfInsanity
Summary: Sheik shook his head at his selfpity. Of course I'll be alone forever, Sheikah aren't supposed to have friends, he thought. Sheik is alone, and unsure. Link is spontanious, and pushed to the edge by tasks that he cannot possibly accomplish. Please review!


Okay, this is my first story I've posted on I am an amateur yes, and write for fun, so any feedback/ help is ever so welcome w

Well, other than that enjoy!

Oh yah……..

Disclaimer: okay, I don't own Zelda, but I do own my mind, so ha!

Chapitre une

It was a clear spring night. A gentle breeze played about the air, and the glowing moon set it's reflection upon lake Hylia. Everything bathed in the smooth, pearly glow reflecting off the lake.

High up in the branches of a gray, leafless tree, sat a lone figure. His deep crimson eyes lay thoughtful under his blonde bangs that gently swayed over them. He stared out over the calming landscape in a kind of loose trance. This was his thinking place. The place where he shed his image of the heroic sheikah and became Sheik again finally lowered to welcoming vulnerability like the rest of the world. Sheik let out a sigh, and turned his head upwards to see the sky. The sky was so perfect; a dark velvety blue, dotted by tiny specks of white, and dominated by the huge, incandescent orb.

Sheik sighed again, wondering what his life had come to. As his duty, he worked for princess Zelda. But his work had slowly become his life. Because he was a Sheikah, he was considered a "social outcast," so after his parents had died, he had been entirely alone. Sure Zelda calle4d herself his friend, but she wasn't a _real_ friend, he never really spent time with her, and because of their business relationship, any chances of a real friendship had been ruined.

Sheik had a good image among Hyrule; patient, courageous, kind. But no one seemed to notice how utterly detached he was. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but he was lonely. He was tired of _doing _everything alone, _living _alone, even enjoying short conversations with the mailman. Wasn't there ever going to be more to his life? Was he truly just meant to be alone forever?

Sheik shook his head at his preposterous self-pity. _Of course I'll be alone forever, Sheikah aren't supposed to have friends, _he thought to himself forlornly.

Sheik turned his eyes back down to the lake sadly, watching ripples run through the moon. Night was always the worst, because there was nothing to do. That meant he could think, which always led to a hollow self-pity that he despised.

Sheik laid his head against the strong tree trunk, slipping away from time and reality.

The haze that surrounded Link's mind was slowly lifted, as his senses stirred. A faint, peaceful melody drifted to his ears. It was a very strange chord, like it was there, but really wasn't. Slowly, feeling returned to Link's body. He rolled over and opened his eyes, squinting against an intense blue wavering light. He blinked a couple times, trying to adjust his eyes to the unaccustomed brightness.

Link sat up, looking for around. He was in a small tall chamber, made of smooth white marble. Surrounding him were six tall pedestals. He couldn't tell where the light filtered in, but it bathed everything in a reflecting blue glow.

Link frantically tried to remember why he was here. The last thing he remembered was opening the door of time like Zelda had told him to. Where was this? Had he been kidnapped? Maybe he was dreaming…. Before his thoughts could get any further, he was interrupted by a loud rumbling voice from behind him.

"Link!" the voiced boomed out, "I'm glad to see you've awoken."

Link scrambled to his feet, spinning around to face the person the voice belonged to.

The man was short and plump, drabbed in orange and red robes. His white hair and crinkled blue eyes gave off a warm, welcoming feeling that made Link want to trust this strange man.

"Link," the man began again, "Allow me to explain. My name is Rauru, I am the sage of light, and this is the chamber of sages."

"Sages?" Link asked with a puzzled look, momentarily forgetting his previous confusion of waking up in this strange place.

"Yes, there are 6 sages Link. Our job is to guard the spirit realm, and the six temples. Unfortunately, I am the only sage left from the last generation of sages. The new sages powers have not yet awakened, and their temples lye unguarded. You must travel to these sages Link, and awaken their power, it is your destiny."

Link's eyes grew wide at what Rauru was trying to explain. He drew his breath in to protest, but was again interrupted by Rauru.

"Take a look at yourself Link, you have been trapped in here by the master sword for seven years."

Link looked down at himself. He gasped in shock; he was in the body of an adult. He _was_ an adult! He was older, much older.

"You are seventeen now Link, you are now ready to take your place as Hero of Time."

Link looked back up at Rauru.

"But what if I fail?" he asked, with a sickening feeling developing in the pit of his stomach.

Rauru gave him a stern look, " You must first believe in yourself Link, before you can find the strength to defeat great evils. The path lay before you is a long one, set with many hardships, but I believe that you will make it Link. Take this medallion; you may call upon my strength when you are in need."

Link caught Rauru's medallion, and clutched it in his hand, feeling his confidence lift a little already. He drew in a breath, relaxing his muscles, and turned to face Rauru.

" I won't let you down Rauru, I promise."

Rauru smiled down on Link.

" I know you won't," he said, "remember, you have to believe in yourself."

With that, the chamber of sages disappeared around Link, and he felt himself drift away from the spiritual realm, pulled back towards Hyrule, and the beginning of what he expected to be a very long journey.

KK's, comments please! Or I may not be able to continue, but of course I would xD


End file.
